Love that transcends time
by Ai Star
Summary: I knew it had to end, I couldn't allow him to suffer because of me. It wasn't fair on him nor on anyone. Part of the "Breadcrumb saga"
1. Chapter 1 Hidden Sacrifies

**This is a two part short story to do with the main one**

**I hope everyone enjoys it**

* * *

I knew it had to end, I couldn't allow him to suffer because of me. It wasn't fair on him nor on anyone.

I am making a tough decision and it's for everyone. Being the cause of why he is cursed hurts me deeply, like a knife cutting into my chest and allowing the blood to flow through the gaping wound.

"_I have fallen in love with you_" my heart lurched with happiness knowing that it wasn't the real Umi that he fell in love with, no it was me… but knowing this hurt me even more.

Five hundred years of suffering with a curse created from a contract. Because of me he was on death's doors again.

I'm sorry Mizuki but I can't allow anyone to suffer because of me, so for that I will alter time now that I've seen everything I needed to know.

Umi please be safe.

"_Lily it's alright… I may be different but you can trust me_" hearing those words when I was younger, I had thought that they were just a dream. But no, no they weren't. The proof was in the bangle I continued to wear on my right arm. It's silvery white body caught the light of the moon, it was my only reminder of the one I truly cared so deeply for. Thinking of him made my heart ache. I should have been me that was hurt but his future self intervened then. I wasn't sure if he was alive but now that I do, I have to fix this mess.

By severing the ties I have with him, even if it hurts me I will do what ever it takes.

Yes he'll be back to being a wild and cruel yōkai, but at least I won't have caused him to die.

"_I promised you two night ago, that we would marry right? _" a smile etched on to my lips from what he said. Yes he did, when we were children this bangle was given as a promise but then he died. Or so I thought.

It's not that I can't take the guilt whether I am suppose to be feeling this or not. It's just… it's just that I did this to him. I sent him to the past when he was dying, I caused him to become this way. Wild, cruel, lonely, he grew angry at the world for what it did; he didn't even remember me which leaves an ache in my heart. It makes sad but I can fix this. So we can never meet again, if it means saving him from a curse that will destroy him.

I'm sorry Mikage but it is for the best, for his and everyone's sake.

"_If you live, we'll meet again… you'll know where to find me_" were his last words to me. I do Silver, I do know where to find you and that you left after sending me home. I might be selfish in doing this, but I can't have him in anymore danger. If he's with his brother who can keep him safe, then it's enough for me.

Like before I rushed out of Umi's home in order to locate Silver. He was there as I remembered, injured and dying. It brought tears to my eyes, I am relieved to see that he's still alive but sad to know that he is hurt.

If I am going to change things, now would be the time to do so. Wasting no time, I began sprinting away from Umi's village in order to find a home that might be in the woods, there had to be… did the area just change?

My heart plummeted as I realised that I transported us to a different village. This was good as well since he didn't have time left. I had the peach pills in my bag this time so he wouldn't have to suffer until I obtained them.

I looked down at his weakened form that was in the form of a child. He hid his tail and ears which is good, after all this wouldn't rouse suspicion. I spotted a home near a river and rushed over towards it. I immediately banged on the door in hopes that someone was in. To my relief an old lady opened it and gasped.

"Oh dear what happened?" the woman asked in shock, Silver started groaning more from the pain.

"Please! I found him by the river, he needs help" I pleaded at the woman, hoping that she had some mercy towards an injured child. The woman to my relief ushered me in and helped me place him on a futon.

"What is his name?" the woman asked sternly.

"Ruby" was my reply. I fished out the bottle containing the peach pills and gave them to her. She was shocked to see such stuff and wondered if I was giving her a sweet.

"This can be made into a medicine. Please can you help me?" I asked now feeling tears run down my face. The woman nodded sharply just as an old man entered.

"Shinji you need make a drink with this medicine dear" Shinji was shocked to see us but did as he was asked to my relief.

"I'll get some water and a cloth" the woman said softly. Without warning I grabbed her yukata sleeve catching her attention.

"When he wakes up, please don't tell him about me. I was never here nor did I save him" I looked at her as I spoke. She was confused but nodded.

"Why dearie? Surly it would be better for him to know?" I shook my head immediately; no I need to separate him and Umi at all costs. If I don't, then I feel like something bad will happen.

"It's for the best" was all that I said before turning to look at his pained expression. He was gasping for air and it tugged at my heart strings, but I couldn't allow him to see or know me. It's for the best.

The woman nodded before walking out the room, now was my chance.

* * *

Lily bent down and pecked Silver's forehead as a way of saying good bye.

"This is for the best, this way you will be in no more pain. Please don't hate humans anymore" she asked him even though he was out cold and probably couldn't hear her.

Silver's hands move once she gets up, almost as if he was telling her not to leave but Lily brushed off her feelings for him, she couldn't do this to him again. She couldn't risk him from making that contract.

Lily rushed to her feet and without pausing, left the house and not once did she look back.

However what she didn't know was that her purple hairband had slipped off her silky black hair and landed beside his hand.

By the time the woman came back, she was shocked to see that Lily was no longer in the room. It saddened her to know that the girl had left the child behind, but the girl was counting on her to save him and it made the woman more determined to save the child.

By the time Silver's fever and had passed. His eyes had then woken up to see a blurry light, where was he? How did he end up here?

The image of seeing the girl who saved him came to mind. Where was she? Was she here?

The first thing Silver wanted to do was sit up but was too tired to move, he guess that it was because of the fever and from the injury that had caused it.

Silver frowned from the fact that no one was in the room, he moved fingers his fingers in order to help him regain the feeling of movement. His body had gotten stiff from his injury and from sleeping. However once his fingers moved, a foreign object caught his eye. It was a purple item that looked stretched, almost as if it had been used a lot. It looked like some sort of item that was worn.

Silver sniffed it cautiously and caught the scent of flowers; a smile almost came to his lips. He didn't know why but the scent was familiar somehow.

Just then an elderly woman entered the room, she was relieved to see that he was awake.

"Who was she?" He wondered as he looked at her.

"Thank the Gods you are alright, when we found you we weren't sure on whether you were going to live. I'm just happy to see that you are well again" the woman said as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his petal soft cheek. Silver looked at her with confusion, who was she? She didn't smell like the one who had this item.

"How did I get here?" he noticed the woman pause for a bit before replying.

"We found you by the river dearie, now rest up you'll need your strength" the woman said with a soft smile. As soon as she left Silver began to pout.

Why did she lie? He was sure that a girl with hair as black as night, who also contained brown eyes that pierced his soul was the one who saved him. But this woman said that they found him? Wait them?

A while later, an old man entered the room with a curious pair of brown eyes.

"Ah you are awake m'boy? That's good to hear" the elderly man smiled, seeing that smile almost left Silver at a loss for words.

"Was it you who saved me?" Silver asked. He noticed the man looking at where his wife went and nodded.

"Yup, my wife and I found you by the river" again another lie and it was from the old man but why? Silver looked up and sighed quietly.

"I thought it was a girl who found me… must be my imagination" Silver said softly before clutching the purple band under the sheets. He also noticed the man's hesitant gaze, why though? He just wanted to know who saved him.

The girl's eyes had caught his attention and made his heart sing for some reason. It would have been interesting to play with her, yes he was interested in how soft her skin was. What her hair felt like and would stop at nothing until he found her.

But then the thought of how fragile humans were causing him to become sullen.

The first thing Silver wanted to do once had recovered was to look for the girl who held this item. Was she afraid of him for some reason? Did she find out and left him in the hands of people who were too weak to fight? The thought left him annoyed and angry. No, she smiled once she found him by the river. That smile made him feel as if his heart had been stolen. Just thinking about her made his face heat up and felt his mouth tug.

Yes he will get better and track her down. Even if she was a fragment of his imagination that his mind had conjured up, this delusion that was caused by the fact that he nearly died from his injury. However… to know that someone actually cared for him left him feeling strange. Was it good? He wasn't sure but the kitsune was determined to find her, no matter what.

* * *

**Will he find her?**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Sanctuary

**Continued from the previous one shot**

* * *

Silver's travels led him to a mountain area. The mountain wasn't high but the scent carried him further. He was determined to find her no matter what. There was no way that he would want to stop now. Silver was unsure at times as to why and how she left an imprint on his mind, just thinking about her filled him with emotions that made him warm inside.

After sneaking out the elderly couple's house the kitsune immediately began to try and locate the girl. At one point he came across a girl who almost contained the same scent, Umi was the girl's name but her eyes did not fill him with anything. They weren't like the girl's who saved him that night, however he did overhear a girl who looked like Umi had stayed at her house for a night before vanishing without a trace. Silver rejected the idea of asking her for she might not want to speak about the girl.

On route Silver at times had to push his eager brother away from him, he didn't allow his brother to see the item at all. No this girl was his and didn't want his brother to find her. Sure Silver's brother was annoyed by how he didn't play with him anymore but this had to wait. This surprise his brother but that was the least of the kitsune's concern. He just hoped that his brother would forgive him in time. Silver was sure that this would be the last time he would confront him, not knowing that it would be the last time he would see him alive.

"_I don't get it Silver why the sudden urge to go?_" Akura-ou asked bluntly as he watched Silver walk away. Silver hid his smile as he stopped, not wanting to have his brother look at his face. Knowing that Akura-ou would find out even if he hid it well.

"_I am looking for someone, please don't bother me anymore. I'm tired of this constant blood shed_" Silver could remember how tired his voice was when he spoke. His brother was angry at reply and tried to encourage the kitsune to come back with him, saying that there was no point. Silver however continued to budge.

"_Why are you so eager to go? I see is this because of a girl?_" Silver remembered that stiffened as he stopped walking. His brother was silent.

"_Are you serious? A girl? Why didn't you say so?_" Akura-ou asked loudly while folding his arms, a grin appeared on his face.

"_I don't want her hurt, I just want to see her_" Silver explained. Akura-ou was surprised to hear the reply, who was this kitsune and what did he do to his brother? This was not the brother he knew.

"_But why? Surly there are better girls at the red district? I bet she isn't even that impressive_" Akura-ou asked bluntly, however deep down he knew that his brother was acting different, his eyes seemed more clearer and was determined to find this girl. A smile almost came to his lips from a thought. If he could find and kill this girl, then would his brother stop acting in such an odd way? There was no way that his own brother would allow a girl to come between them. After all brothers before any girls, to him the only thing they were interesting in was bed and that was it. They were just play things that could be discarded easily.

Just then a thought came to his mind. Why was Silver even here in this world when he could be looking in the World Over Yonder ?

"_No, don't tell me you are searching for a human? Brother humans are weak and useless!_" Akura-ou asked now feeling sick. How can this girl have such a hold over him? It made no sense. Silver's shoulders tensed from the words. So much for hiding the truth, he couldn't lie to his brother it didn't feel right.

"_This girl saved my life brother, please don't go after her_" Silver asked. It was shortly after their argument that Akura-ou had started to lash out in anger. Silver retaliated the moment his brother started to attack, without warning the fight changed from arguing with words to using their powers and swords.

"_When I find her she's dead do you hear me brother?!_" Something inside Silver snapped from hearing his brother's spiteful words. He didn't know why this girl made him feel this way but he was determined to stop his brother, Akura-ou was more dangerous than him and wouldn't hesitate to hurt the girl.

Did she put a spell on him or something?

Just thinking about her gave him the strength to fight back with more force than usual, that was until the sound of something that resembled bones being crunched hit his sensitive ears. Silver stiffened from the noise as it brought him back to reality. Horror washed over the kitsune as he noticed that Akura-ou had Silver's katana was sticking right through his chest, right where his heart was. Akura-ou coughed before glaring, the glare was weak but was full of hatred.

What had he done?

"_I will never forgive you for this Silver_" blood trickled from his fallen brother's lips. Just thinking about this left Silver sullen, his own stomach twisted in disgust and guilt. He didn't mean to hurt his brother. Really he didn't, but he couldn't allow Akura-ou to go near her. Silver had just wanted Akura-ou to stop.

"_I never asked for forgiveness brother… but I am sorry for what has happened_" Silver looked down to see blood had stained his hands, it almost made him wrench which was odd since the thrill of causing blood shed would interest him. But that was a lie, he couldn't stand doing it. It felt wrong every time he did it, not knowing why but a part of Silver had then began to develop a feeling that he was letting someone down with each murder. The item on the other hand was safe and unsoiled by blood to his relief. It entranced him to see how old it was and was still in good condition. This girl must really have loved it to have kept it for so long, what ever this thing was.

"Are you lost?" Asked a voice that caught his attention. Silver looked to his left and spotted a blond haired man holding a fan made out of leaves. Silver said nothing but watched the man with curious eyes. He wasn't sure if this man was trustworthy but he appeared harmless. The man appeared to be generally concerned about him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the man continued to ask the weary kitsune. Silver wanted to rest but found that he couldn't, every time he tried to rest, the girl would plague his mind and dreams. Silver couldn't sleep until he confronted her once and for all.

What did she do to him to make him act this way?

"I am looking for someone" Silver was hesitant to take out the item, he didn't want to soil it with the blood on his hands.

The man noticed the worry on Silver's face and nodded slowly.

"You can wash the blood off by the steam" the man offered as he gestured to where the stream was. Silver was at a loss of what to say and do. Why was this man being so nice to him?

"Thank you" was all Silver could say and walked over to the stream by the building. As he began to wash off the blood, Silver grunted in frustration as the blood refused to leave his hands. A pair of pale hands appeared in order to aid him in purifying his blood covered hands.

"Is this your blood?" the man asked softly as he helped clean the blood off. Silver grimaced at the blood that belonged to his brother.

"No… it is not mine" Silver wasn't sure but he had a feeling that he could trust this man, but why? After all he hardly knew this man.

"I see" was all the man said, to Silver's relief his hands were clean but that was a façade. He knew that his hands were covered with the blood of those he had killed; just thinking about it left him cringing. What kind of girl would even go near someone who not only killed people and raped women? Silver felt dirty, he was a monster who did it without remorse, so what made him think that she would go near him? Maybe that was why she left. He probably didn't even have a chance to begin with so why did he bother going after her?

"Who is it that you are looking for Silver?" Silver froze from hearing his name. How did this man know of him? Was he actually a human that he came across before? No he did not recall any human like this man.

"How do you know my name?" Silver asked tensely.

"After all these years Silver, did you really forget me child?" the man said in a soft voice. His eyes were sad as he looked at Silver.

"I don't remember, my past is a blur" Silver admitted, again he was being honest but why? Who was this man who allowed him to speak so freely? Silver felt the man's hand on his head.

"It's quiet alright, knowing that you are safe is enough to ease my mind" the man said now standing up. "Would you like something to drink? Kneeling by the stream for a long time will upset your body" the man said with a fatherly smile. Silver looked up in awe and nodded, allowing this man to lead him to the building.

The home was a little run down but at the same time, it held a sense of nostalgic as Silver looked round.

"Tea?" the man offered as he passed Silver a cup. Silver nodded his thanks and took a sip of the tea. He looked at the cup quietly and noticed that it had been used a lot. His thumbs traced the cherry blossom patterns of the cup. Where had he seen this before he wondered?

Silver slowly placed the cup down and took out the item from his pocket. It still contained her scent to his relief and just inhaling it left him feeling at ease from having it.

"Is that a hairband?" the man asked now observing the item with intrigued eyes. Silver didn't reply for he didn't know what it was.

"I saw it once I woke up. A girl saved my life when I was injured, I want to find her" Silver explained after a few minutes of silence. The man paused before nodding.

"And what will you do once you find her?" the man asked softly.

"I want to ask why she did it. I want to know why she saved me and left without waiting for me to wake up" Silver asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Maybe she didn't want you to look for her?" the man suggested as he held his cup. Silver frowned; it did make sense on some level.

"This is all I have… I wanted to thank her for saving me" the man continued to watch him. "Is that all? I'm sure that she didn't want you to search for her just to say something that" Silver didn't argue, the man was right.

"Something tells me I should look for her… what am I saying? You won't be able to help me" the kitsune stood up after placing the cup down. He already wasted time by resting in the house.

"Silver sit back down please… I didn't say that I wouldn't help but I have to ask. What are your intentions towards her?" the man asked sternly. All kind features had vanished leaving Silver uncomfortable from the gaze. How did this man do it? How did he make Silver feel nervous just by looking at him?

"…"

"That girl is not someone you can play with. In fact her grandmother would make your life a living hell if you tried to hurt her" Silver's ears flattened from just hearing those words. Who was her grandmother he wondered?

"Humans are too weak anyways. They break like twigs if I stepped on one" Silver snapped as he turned his head to the side. Maybe he should call it quits and leave, it would hurt his pride to give up but what choice did he have? Nothing was helping and he wasn't getting anywhere with finding her. It was as if she vanished from the world completely.

"And yet you pursue one, have you fallen for someone you don't even know?" the man didn't need to raise his voice to leave Silver shaking. No, just hearing those words left him feeling strange emotions that the kitsune wasn't even aware of. Who was she to do this to him? He was a loss of what to think or do.

"I-I have to find her, I owe her my life" was all he said to the man. The man remained calm and didn't reply for a few minutes.

"Spend a week here thinking about what you have said. Then tell me if you still want to find her"

"But she'll get away" Silver cried sounding agitated. Light glinted the man's spectacles which caught Silver's attention.

"One week is all that I ask" was all the man said. Why was this man so determined to have him stay? It didn't make sense one bit.

"I can't wait! I don't want to lose her!" Silver quickly covered his mouth with his red flamed yukata sleeve in order to mask his shock. why had he said such a thing? This wasn't who he was, a yōkai who was desperate to find a lowly human, to the point that he didn't care about what happened to him. And yet here he was admitting that he was attached to this girl, to a man he didn't know. The kitsune's eyes caught the man's surprised look.

"But why Silver?"

"I…" the man nodded as he placed the cup down gently. It was as if the man could see into his soul but didn't call him out on it.

"First before I tell you anything, can you tell me what my name is?" Silver frowned at the request. "If you are able tell me within a week, I will reveal to you about where she is. I promise" The man vowed.

* * *

Silver cried out in frustration as six day had passed too quickly for his liking. Still he didn't know what this man's name was and it continued to annoyed him, Silver had to constantly resist the urge to break something in anger. However given that he was guest, he dared not do such a thing. It did surprise him quite a bit but said nothing. How hard was it to find out what this man's name was? Did he speak of it to Silver before? The kitsune wasn't sure. Nor did he know what to do anymore.

He might as well leave since there was no way he could get the answers he seeked now. Was this the man's plot from the very beginning? Just thinking about it made his blood boil with anger. How could he be so blind into thinking that this man would help? It was all a lie to stop him from searching for the girl and it made Silver's heart sink. The man seemed so kind for some reason and to know that this man was capable of doing something like that made him feel disappointed.

"I never thought that Mikage would do something like this. He never use to do that when I was younger… wait" Silver paused for a moment as he pushed his long red hair back. Mikage... was that the man's name? how did he come across the name though? Memories were still a blur but a name had surfaced without warning.

The teen began walking towards the house; no it wasn't a house to his realisation. It was a shine that specialised in marriage. Silver's eyes widened from shock from the sudden information and began to run without warning. Yes this man, he was there when Silver was small. He gave him a home and a family. Silver began to remember that he went on a errand one night on his own without Mikage. Silver was so sure that he was going to be fine on his own, until the landslide caught him to the point that he was on death's doors within a blink of an eye. But for some reason, just as he was about to give up. Something had told him to live, that giving up wasn't an option. Mikage, Silver had looked up to the man as a father was counting on him to return. However once he awoken, memories of Mikage vanished leaving him alone and scared. That was until he met Akura-ou, ever since then his path went down a dark route and saw no light at the end of it.

"Mikage!" Silver pulled the shoji doors open to see Mikage looking up from his desk, Silver noticed that the man was holding a scroll.

"Yes Silver? Is everything alright?" Mikage asked with a small smile on his face. He watched Silver panting heavily as he gripped onto the side of the door in order to stay standing.

"I remember now, you're name is Mikage, the God of Marriage. You live in the Mikage shrine and had taken me in when I first came to this area" immediately Silver was hugged by the man. This almost took Silver by surprise and yet he allowed Mikage to do it.

"I'm glad you remember, you left me worried when you didn't come back" Mikage said with a fatherly smile as he moved back in order to look at Silver properly.

"I'm really sorry… there was a landslide-" Mikage shook his head as he smiled.

"There's no need for you to explain Silver, I know what happened" Mikage then gestured him to the other side of the table so they could face the other.

"Now that you remember, I assume you'll want to know about the girl?" Silver tensed up from where he sat and nodded stiffly. This was it. if anyone was aware of who this girl was, it had to be his father figure.

"The thing is Silver, she-"

* * *

**Sorry everyone but I have to stop it for now**


End file.
